


Jaskier in Distress - One Geralt of Rivia Wanted

by Dophne



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fix-It, Geralt rescues Jaskier, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jaskier is not so happy with Geralt but he still loves the big oaf, Jealous!Geralt, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Protective!Geralt, destiny will always find a way, forced!concubine!Jaskier, possessive!Geralt, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: They parted ways on the mountain and Geralt got swept up in all the destiny bullshit that he did not have time to go after the bard. Though he did not expect to find him at the feet of some unknown king dressed so revealingly.Geralt did not like that at all. Queue Geralt saving Jaskier and whisking him away from the dreaded castle since the bard is his and his alone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 611





	Jaskier in Distress - One Geralt of Rivia Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from me wanting to write Geralt stumbling upon Jaskier wearing some very interesting clothing and getting jealous that Jaskier is not doing it for him. 
> 
> Worry not Geralt Jaskier would dress however you would like all you have to do is ask. ;)

Ten minutes. It took him ten minutes for his anger to flush out of his system and for regret to set in. Geralt had never felt so much and never all at once. It was overwhelming and Jaskier—Jaskier was a fresh  _ easy  _ target. Though the bard had been the instigator it was not really his fault. But it was easier to blame someone else than admit that it was the decisions he’d made, the thoughtless words he uttered and blind desires that surged through him that led him here. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Geralt grunted turning back around hoping somehow that the bard had returned in his stubbornness to find that he was in fact alone. 

Geralt had burnt all his bridges. Somehow he felt like the monster humans claim him to be no longer under the protection of Jaskier’s ballads. 

* * *

Ever since Geralt had found himself extremely busy protecting, training and guiding the princess Cirilla. She was a serious child but also had a side of playfulness that often made Geralt smile. Now though she was training with Yennefer who had come to Kaer Morhen a fortnight ago giving Geralt a small moment of reprieve. Yen loved Ciri and the two clicked instantly. Geralt knew that the princess was in safe hands. 

“You should go get some more coins for us. Make yourself useful,” Vesemir sat next to Geralt who was sitting in the yard watching Yen and Ciri try a new technique. 

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed knowing that his restlessness of staying put was starting to show. He was a nomadic creature at heart and it made him feel antsy being in one place for too long, even if it was Kaer Morhen. 

“Stretch your legs a little Geralt. Ciri will be fine and safe here with us,” Vesemir pushed a little harder making Geralt turn from watching the two women train to glare are the older Witcher. 

“Plus she’ll be too busy for you anyway,” Yen teased smirking at Geralt before turning to tell Ciri it was time for a break. The two women made their way over to sit at the small ledge Geralt had been occupying to enjoy their short break. 

“Fine,” Geralt grumbled, “I will take Roach tomorrow she seems to want to go for a good run.” 

“You deserve a little break Geralt,” Ciri nodded at him with a smile, “I promise to finish all the training steps you asked me to complete! You can test me when you return!” 

“I can already see I have overstayed my welcome,” Geralt huffed teasingly. Being back at Kaer Morhen gave him the chance to relax a little. This was one of the safest places anyone could be. It was also thanks to Ciri who helped melt the barrier Geralt had up between him and the world. 

Geralt locked eyes with Yen who lifted her chin indicating that she wanted to talk to him privately. Their relationship had not developed romantically any further than it did but they still cared for each other deeply. There was a lot of anger and a lot of arguing when they first ran into each other but it was Ciri who helped them bridge the gap and make amends. The princess was very smart and somehow knew exactly what to say to calm them both down. Geralt was glad for it because Ciri needed a mother figure and someone who can teach her about magic more than he ever could and Geralt could use more allies to depend on. 

They both walked a few steps away from Ciri and Vesemir who were now deep in conversation before Yen started to speak, “I have a favor to ask. I need an ingredient for a potion but it’s hard to come by and the King where the herb grows is not...so keen on my presence.” 

Geralt sighed. He hated being an errand boy but he knows he can’t deny Yen anything. He just let out one of his signature ‘hms’ before going to bid Vesemir and Ciri goodbye. This surprisingly did not take long since Vesemir just waves Geralt away while Ciri hugs him before being called over to Yen to start more training. 

With that Geralt rode away to find a few monsters to hunt and the ingredient Yen requested he brings back for her. It was nice to be on the move again knowing almost everyone he cared about was safe at Kaer Morhen. Though a small jab struck his heart as Jaskier popped into his mind. He missed the bard and wished he was here with him knowing full well that Jaskier would keep him company on these journeys without hesitation.

* * *

It’s been three weeks since he left Kaer Morhen and he’s slain a few monsters earning a good amount of coin for them. Although it had been a little hard to get coin at the beginning he had found a good few hunts that paid well now all that was left was getting his hands on that special ingredient. He had planned to be in and out of the city but it seemed like destiny had other plans for him that day... 

Geralt tied Roach up making sure to leave her with a bunch of snacks and plenty of water. She was tired and deserved some rest before making the journey back to Kaer Morhen. She pressed her snout to his chest affectionately as a goodbye. 

“I will get you more oats and carrots once I procure Yen’s ingredients though I don’t know how tasty they’ll be,” Geralt promised finally leaving Roach to find the closest inn. He wanted to find the best place to get the herb he was looking for as well as grab an ale before getting to work. It was moments like these when he missed Jaskier’s presence the most. 

As he sat and ate a late lunch while asking the nervous innkeeper about the herb, the door of the inn swung open slamming hard against the adjacent wall and in walked a few men dressed in royal armor looking disgusted and prideful. Geralt knew they were here for him but he was not interested in hearing what they had to say. He needed to get on the road soon. 

“Well isn’t it the White Wolf,” one of the knights smirked seemingly checking him out as a possible threat. Good, the man knows to be wary of him. 

“Hmm,” Geralt turned back to his food and drank his ale ignoring the men. He really was not in any mood. 

“We got a proposition for you Witcher,” the knight stepped up to stand next to Geralt and bravely grab his ale from Geralt’s hand, “it would be best if you listen and comply. We got a pack of werewolves endangering the citizens of this city and the king would pay you a great reward for ridding us of them.” 

Geralt really didn’t want to but hearing about a good sum of coin always perked his interest. Deciding against his better judgment, Geralt turned to listen to what the knight had to say about this mission. The knight smirked and gave him the details saying to come to the castle with proof that the deed was done and the king will pay him handsomely. Geralt hated having to deal with royalty but he knew most were adamant about such details. 

“Fuck,” Geralt growled into his now released cup of ale reluctantly agreeing to this mission. It could get him the money to buy enough silver to make Ciri her own dagger to carry around for protection. That sounded like a good gift to make up for his long absence. 

It was a messy affair dealing with a whole pack of werewolves. He walked away drenched in blood and grime thinking this was enough proof that he had done the deed. Geralt shifted to sheath his silver sword grunting in pain realizing that one of the monsters had grazed his arm deeper than he had initially thought. He grunted angrily taking a swing of his potion to help reduce the pain and start the healing. 

After checking the den for any peculiar items, Geralt left to go face the king. He hoped the meeting would be over quickly and he would walk away with his coin. Dealing with royalty was an annoying process he wished to avoid at all costs. Geralt walked the streets still covered in blood and his hair was loose unbound by one of the werewolves who missed him and cut the tie holding his hair back. People scattered seeing him like this. He could smell their fear and hear their harsh gasps and elevated heartbeats. Moments like these reminded him that he was a monster in human clothing. Moments like this Geralt wished for Jaskier’s rambles and steady heartbeat; a reminder that he isn’t what they claim him to be. 

The castle staff were more stressed than the common folk as Geralt was being led by an even more nervous butler. He didn’t care anymore all he wanted was for this to be over. As the large doors of the throne room swung open and Geralt stepped through he took immediate notice of his new surroundings. He assessed all the threats in the room sizing up all the guards until his eyes landed at the throne and froze seeing red. 

At the king’s feet sat Jaskier in tight revealing clothes and covered in gold pieces. The bard was leaning against the king’s leg casually with half-lidded eyes looking towards the floor. Seeing Jaskier here after all this time threw Geralt off. Seeing the king card his fingers through  _ his  _ bard’s hair made Geralt seeth. Seeing Jaskier not react to his presence hurt. 

All thoughts left his mind as he rushed forward ignoring everyone in the room as his focus zoomed solely on Jaskier. Geralt could hear the knights yell at him to stop moving but he did not care as he loomed over Jaskier and the king in moments looking ready to fight and whisk Jaskier away. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt growled the bard’s name feeling a twinge of happiness to speak it aloud.

Jaskier stared at Geralt wide-eyed and shocked mouth gaping open as if trying to find the words when he finally blurted out, “Geralt! What a lovely surprise! Do you like my new outfit? A gift from his royal highness.” 

Geralt glared down ignoring the advancing knights as he turned his attention to the king, “Take your hands off m—the bard if you want to keep them, your  _ highness.”  _ He placed his hand over his sword threateningly. 

Both Jaskier and the king seemed to just sit there and gape up at him both at a loss for words. The king immediately withdrew his hands though tried to sound tough answering Geralt’s threat with his own, “how dare you  _ Witcher  _ come into my castle and threaten me to unhand my own concubine.” 

Irrational anger and possessiveness shot through Geralt making him draw his sword and press it against the King’s throat. Jaskier jumped to his feet confused and a tad bit worried. He did not want Geralt to be executed even if he was angry at the Witcher. It wasn’t until Jaskier’s hand landed on Geralt’s arm did Geralt flinch out of his reverie and look to the bard. 

“Hey there Geralt of Rivia,” Jaskier smiled, “let’s not make hasty not well thought out actions that could lead to one’s imminent death, hm?” 

“Concubine Jaskier? Really? Could not have stooped so low?” Geralt reluctantly re-sheathed his sword. 

Jaskier glared at him, “you do  _ not  _ get to judge me,  _ Witcher.  _ And you made it very clear that day on the mountain what exactly you thought of me.” 

“I’m taking my coin and then  _ we  _ are leaving,” Geralt started the king down who looked like he had decided that he did not want to fight the White Wolf for one concubine. 

“You leave with him and nothing more monster,” the king huffed sending Geralt his own glare but the Witcher found it to be a weak one. 

“I will get what I am owed and that’s the coin I was promised and a good supply of the herb I have come to collect. Don’t test me, your highness, I just faced a whole pack of werewolves and I am feeling testy,” Geralt replied pulling Jaskier, who easily obliged, to his chest. He was not usually the type to confront kings but he had promised himself to get the coin for Ciri, the herbs for Yennefer and no way was he going to let Jaskier be seen by others in such a revealing outfit on his knees near someone else’s feet. 

The king seemed to study him as if trying to verify if Geralt would follow through with killing him. Geralt did not want to resort to violence but he would if it meant getting Jaskier out of this castle with him. 

“G-Geralt I am trying to repay a debt. I can’t just  _ leave.  _ Plus I can bet that you had not considered the idea that maybe I didn’t want to go with you,” Jaskier finally cut in though he didn’t leave Geralt’s side. The Witcher loosened his grip on the other man partially from shock and partially to give Jaskier the chance to leave. 

“Here’s your reward Witcher and since I’m feeling generous I will consider his debt paid. Be gone before I rescind my offer,” the king waved them away after throwing Geralt his bag of coin looking displeased with the turn of events. 

“Happy doing business with you your highness we will be on our way and out of your hair,” Jaskier smiled grabbing his lute and pushing Geralt towards the door in a hurry. The Witcher easily obliged letting the bard lead him out of the castle secretly happy that Jaskier went with him.

Once Jaskier deemed they were far enough from the castle, Geralt watched as the bard turned and stepped into his space looking furious. It was jarring for Geralt for he had never seen the bard so angry at least not towards him. It was not a look he particularly liked on him. Still, Geralt didn’t back down standing tall looking Jaskier straight in the eyes willing to weather the upcoming storm if it meant keeping Jaskier with him. 

“What the actual  _ fuck?”  _ Jaskier growled his face distorting further in anger, “you don’t get to spew that I am the bane of your existence and the waltz right back in expecting everything to just be fine! You-you are so full of yourself damn it! And I hate,  _ hate  _ that I bloody missed you. I must be a mad man but damn if that in there was not the hottest thing anyone has ever done for me even if I’m peeved at you still, selfish bastard.” 

Geralt watched the anger and fight slowly leave Jaskier’s body as the bard let out his scathing yet confusing thoughts at him. Geralt expected this well more expected a punch and a well deserved fuck-off to his face but he’ll take this. The only thing ringing in his ears playing over and over is that the bard missed him. 

“Jas,” Geralt spoke the bard’s name in a whisper tentatively placing a gloved hand over the bare skin of Jaskier’s waist. They locked eyes still standing so close to each other each studying the other looking for something. Geralt found the love shining behind the wall of anger and hurt. He knew that Jaskier could see the love in Geralt’s eyes because a moment later they were kissing, a desperate and needy kiss full of emotion. 

Everything fell away as Geralt’s world narrowed down to the bard in his arms, soft lips and teasing tongue. Nothing mattered to the Witcher other than this. To have somehow gotten one of the few persons he loved so dearly back in his life. He will never let Jaskier go. Never treat him like he did in those mountains or when they first met. 

He promised to himself and Jaskier that he will do better. Be better. For Jaskier was worth it. 

* * *

Geralt had a bit more coin leftover from the award pouch the king had given after buying Ciri the silver allowing him just enough to buy Jaskier a good horse of his own. Her name was Bugsy and she was a beautiful mare. Though she seemed to have a bit of a nasty attitude according to the previous owners but somehow as soon as she met Jaskier they clicked. Geralt watched as Jaskier petted and talked to his very own horse feeling pleased that his travel companion no longer had to travel by foot since it was a hard journey to Kaer Morhen to cross with no horse. 

“Geralt she’s beautiful! How ever did you afford her?” Jaskier moved lightly on his feet to the other side of Bugsy where Geralt stood by Roach. 

“Leftover coin and the previous owners were keen on letting her go quick,” Geralt replied honestly frowning at how easy it was for the new horse to take Jaskier’s attention away from him. Is this how Jaskier felt when Geralt talked to his horse leaving him out of the conversation? 

“So where to? I know you didn’t just happen upon this place by accident Geralt of Rivia,” Jaskier placed a soft kiss to Geralt’s lips before climbing into his horse. 

“To Kaer Morhen back to...back to Ciri and Yen,” Geralt whispered their names scared at Jaskier’s reaction. 

“I’m guessing Ciri is the child surprise? Is she as beautiful as her mother was? And don’t worry after last night I know exactly where I stand with you plus Yennefer and I can exchange notes,” Jaskier sent Geralt a teasing smile. 

“Hmm,” Geralt grunted, shaking his head amused. Yen was breathtaking and wild and Geralt will always love her but Jaskier grounded him and made him feel less of a monster. 

They rode off towards the mountains where Kaer Morhen hid. All was well and Geralt was content and happier than ever when he got back to Kaer Morhen giving Ciri lots of hugs, introducing Jaskier to them all and watching Yen and Jaskier snark teasingly at each other.

Geralt’s family was finally complete. And for as long as he breathes, he will cherish and fight for every single one of them without hesitation. 

Whoever said Witchers have no emotions had never seen Geralt sit on his rock with Jaskier in his arms watching the two most important women to him train and all his Witcher brethren play fight in their own corner. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://queendophne.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/queen_doph/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/queen_doph) | [Dreamwidth](https://dophne.dreamwidth.org/profile)


End file.
